geekfeminismwikiaorg-20200214-history
List of Women Characters in Video Games
Here is a list of female characters in video games. Feel free to add more characters and categories! (Characters whose names are bolded are characters that are/were protagonists or playable for most of at least one of the games they were featured in.) Protagonists These are the female characters who are protagonists or playable characters for the majority of the time. (Characters whose names are bolded here are iconic characters) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Annah-of-the-Shadows Annah-of-the-Shadows] from Planescape: Torment * Samus Aran 'from ''Metroid series * 'Bayonetta/Cereza '''from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bayonetta ''Bayonetta] series *[http://residentevil.wikia.com/Sherry_Birkin '''Sherry Birkin] from Resident Evil ''series *[http://parasiteeve.wikia.com/wiki/Aya_Brea '''Aya Brea'] from Parasite Eve series *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chell_%28Portal%29 Chell] from Portal ''series *[http://suikoden.wikia.com/wiki/Chrodechild '''Chrodechild'] from Suikoden ''series *[http://mirrorsedge.wikia.com/wiki/Faith_Connors_(Mirror's_Edge) '''Faith Connors' ] from Mirror's Edge ''and ''Mirror's Edge Catalyst *'Lara Croft' from Tomb Raider series *'Heather' from SIlent Hill 3 *'Aerith/Aeris Gainsborough '''from ''Final Fantasy VII *[http://phantasystar.wikia.com/wiki/Alis_Landale Alis/Alisa Landale] from Phantasy Star ''series * 'Alice Liddell' from [[wikipedia:American_McGee's_Alice|''American McGee's Alice]] and [[wikipedia:Alice:_Madness_Returns|''Alice: Madness Returns ]] * 'Tifa Lockhart' from ''Final Fantasy VII * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heather_Mason Heather/Cheryl Mason] from ''Silent Hill'''' series *'Ms. Pac-Man' from ''Ms. Pac-Man *[http://suikoden.wikia.com/wiki/Lilly Lilly Pendragon] from Suikoden ''series *[http://bloodrayne.wikia.com/wiki/Rayne '''Rayne'] from ''BloodRayne'' series *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Claire_Redfield Claire Redfield] from Resident Evil series *[http://tlj.wikia.com/wiki/April_Ryan April Ryan] from [http://tlj.wikia.com/wiki/The_Longest_Journey The Longest Journey] series and Dreamfall: The Longest Journey * [http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Saber_(Fate/stay_night) Saber] from Fate series by TYPE-MOON *'Mona Sax' from ''Max Payne'''' series '' *'Shanoa' from ''Castlevania: Order Of Ecclesia'' *Maria Renard from ''Castlevania: Rondo of Blood'' and ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night'' *female [http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Commander_Shepard Commander Shepard] from Mass Effect series ''(the series lets the player customize between being male or female) *[http://suikoden.wikia.com/wiki/Odessa_Silverberg '''Odessa Silverberg'] from Suikoden ''series *'Jill Valentine' from ''Resident Evil series *[http://gaming.wikia.com/wiki/Kate_Walker Kate Walker] from ''Syberia'' series *'Yuna' from ''Final Fantasy X'''' and Final Fantasy X-2'' *The Inquisitor from Dragon Age Inquisition (the game lets the player choose between male and female) *The Warden from Dragon Age Origins (the game lets you choose between male and female) *Evie Frye from Assassin's Creed Syndicate (you can play as both the twins Jacob and Evie Frye) *'Juliet Starling' from Lollipop Chainsaw *Ellie from Monster Tale * Kameo' '''from Kameo: Elements of Power * 'Joanna Dark' from ''Perfect Dark ''series * 'Jade' from ''Beyond Good and Evil * [http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/Clementine Clementine] from The Walking Dead ''(except Season 1) * Max Caulfield from ''Life is Strange * Aloy 'from ''Horizon Zero Dawn * 'Shantae '''from ''Shantae series * Hinako Shirai from Blue Reflection * 'Marina Liteyears '''from Mischief Makers Non-playable Iconic Characters These are some of the other pioneering female characters in iconic video games. Some are notable for their representation of women as engaging and capable characters, and others are known for their sexualization and/or reduction of women to damsels in distress. They are not protagonists or unplayable, but are pioneering female characters. *Cortana from the ''Halo ''series *Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower from Bloodborne *GLaDOS from the ''Portal ''series *Sarah Kerrigan from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Starcraft ''StarCraft] series * the Little Sisters from BioShock ''and ''BioShock II * Pauline from the Donkey Kong ''series *Liara T'Soni from the ''Mass Effect ''series '' *Miranda Lawson from Mass Effect series *Princess Zelda from The Legend of Zelda ''series Fighting Characters These are female characters that originated from Fighting Games. * [[wikipedia:Kasumi_(Dead_or_Alive)|'Kasumi]] from the ''Dead or Alive'''' series and ''Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Vollyball'''' series * [http://streetfighter.wikia.com/wiki/Chun-Li Chun-Li] from the Street Fighter ''series * [http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Sonya_Blade '''Sonya Blade'] from the [http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Mortal_Kombat_Wiki Mortal Kombat]'' series *[http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Jade '''Jade'] from the Mortal Kombat series *'Cammy White' from the Street Fighter ''series *'Taki from the ''Soul Calibur ''series *[http://soulcalibur.wikia.com/wiki/Talim '''Talim] from the Soul Calibur ''series *'Kitana' from the ''Mortal Kombat ''series * Nina Williams from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tekken ''Tekken] series * [http://soulcalibur.wikia.com/wiki/Ivy Isabella "Ivy" Valentine] from the Soul Calibur series *[http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Jade Jade] from the Mortal Kombat series *'Kitana' from the Mortal Kombat ''series * 'Cassandra Alexandra from the Soul Calibur ''series *Black Orchid from ''Killer Instinct ''series * Ms. Fortune from ''Skullgirls series Positively Portrayed Characters There are some female characters that are strong, confident and capable, all while lacking any overt hypersexualization. These women are not reduced to a status of love interest, damsel in distress, or sexualized protagonist. * 'Alice Liddell '''from [[wikipedia:American_McGee's_Alice|''American McGee's Alice]] and ''Alice: Madness Returns '' * [http://suikoden.wikia.com/wiki/Anabelle '''Anabelle] from the Suikoden II * Anna from the [http://www.kongregate.com/games/kupo707/epic-battle-fantasy-4 Epic Battle Fantasy]'' series * [http://valianthearts.wikia.com/wiki/Anna '''Anna'] from [http://valianthearts.wikia.com/wiki/Valiant_Hearts:_The_Great_War Valiant Hearts: The Great War] * [http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Aqua Aqua] from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep * Samus Aran 'from the ''Metroid ''series * 'Aya Brea 'from ''Parasite Eve ''series * 'Brittany from [http://pikmin.wikia.com/wiki/Pikmin_3 Pikmin 3] * Cadence from Crypt of the Necrodancer * [http://tlj.wikia.com/wiki/Zoë_Maya_Castillo Zoë Maya Castillo] from Dreamfall: The Longest Journey * Max Caulfield (protagonist) and Chloe Price from Life is Strange '' * [http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Ciri '''Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon'] from The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt * Claire from [http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=175717656 Claire] * Claudia from [http://www.manapool.co.uk/legend-of-fae-review/ Legend Of Fae] * [http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/Clementine Clementine] from [http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/The_Walking_Dead_Wiki The Walking Dead] games * [http://mirrorsedge.wikia.com/wiki/Faith_Connors_(Mirror%27s_Edge) Faith Connors ] from Mirror's Edge and Mirror's Edge Catalyst * Krystal from Dinosaur Planet (unreleased game designed for N64 that was later adapted into Star Fox Adventures on the Gamecube, where she became a sexualized damsel) * [http://aceattorney.wikia.com/wiki/Athena_Cykes Athena Cykes] from Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies ''(3DS, iOS) * 'Joanna Dark' from the ''Perfect Dark ''series * [http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Elizabeth '''Elizabeth'] from Bioshock Infinite and Burial at Sea DLC * Samantha Everett from Gray Matter * [[finalfantasy:Serah_Farron|'Serah Farron']] from Final Fantasy XIII and sequels XIII-2 and Lightning Returns * Fiona '''(co-protagonist) from ''Tales From The Borderlands '' * [http://westward.wikia.com/wiki/Maureen_Fitzsimmons '''Maureen Fitzsimmons] from ''Westward 2: Heroes of the Frontier'' * Aveline de Grandpré from [http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Assassin%27s_Creed_III:_Liberation Assassin's Creed III: Liberation] and [http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Assassin%27s_Creed_IV:_Black_Flag Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag] * Tear Grants ' from [[wikipedia:Tales_of_the_Abyss|''Tales of the Abyss]] * [http://metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/Olga_Gurlukovich '''Olga Gurlukovich] from Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty * Heather from SIlent Hill 3 * [http://shadowhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Hilda Hildegard "Hilda" Valentine] from Shadow Hearts: From the New World * Hildegard "Hilde" von Krone 'from the ''Soul Caliber series * '''Ib (protagonist) from [http://ibgame.wikia.com/wiki/Ib_(game) Ib]'' '' * Iji from Iji * Jade from Beyond Good and Evil * [http://ruleofrose.wikia.com/wiki/Jennifer Jennifer] from Rule of Rose '' * [http://beyondtwosouls.wikia.com/wiki/Jodie_Holmes '''Jodie'] from ''Beyond: Two Souls'' * [http://kirisame-ga-furu-mori.wikia.com/wiki/Shiori_Kanzaki Shiori Kanzaki] and Sakuma Miyako from [http://kirisame-ga-furu-mori.wikia.com/wiki/Kirisame_ga_furu_mori_Wiki Kirisame ga Furu Mori (Forest of Drizzling Rain)]'' '' * [http://gravityrush.wikia.com/wiki/Kat Kat]from Gravity Rush * Kyoko Kirigiri from Danganronpa * Konoko 'from [[wikipedia:Oni_(video_game)|''Oni]] * [http://suikoden.wikia.com/wiki/Chris '''Chris Lightfellow] from Suikoden III * Claire "Lightning" Farron from Final Fantasy XIII (PS3, Xbox 360) and its sequels XIII-2 (PS3, Xbox 360) and Lightning Returns * [http://metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/Mei_Ling Mei Ling] from Metal Gear Solid, Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots * [http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Lucina Lucina] from the Fire Emblem series * Lucca'' from Chrono Trigger'' * Lyra from HarmoKnight * Lyon/Mismar from Suikoden V * [http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Sarah_Lyons Sarah Lyons] from Fallout 3 * [http://legendofdragoon.wikia.com/wiki/Meru Meru] from The Legend of Dragoon * Nariko 'from [[wikipedia:Heavenly_Sword|''Heavenly Sword]] * '''Nilin (main/sole character) from Remember Me * [http://gaming.wikia.com/wiki/Victoria_McPherson Victoria McPherson] from the ''Still Life'' series * Miranda from The Legend of Dragoon * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Princess_Peach Princess Peach/Toadstool]' '''in the Super Mari Bros. games where she isn't a full-time damsel in distress, particularly Super Mario Bros. 2, Super Princess Peach, Super Mario 3D World, Super Paper Mario, and the Mario Kart series. * 'Red' from ''Transistor (Windows, PS4) * Regina from ''Dino Crisis'''' and Dino Crisis 2'' * Ritona Reighnvhasta from the fault series * [http://avp.wikia.com/wiki/Amanda_Ripley-McClaren Amanda Ripley] from Alien: Isolation ''(Xbox 360/One, Playstation 3/4, Steam) * [http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/Roll '''Roll'] from the Mega Man series * [http://metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/Nastasha_Romanenko Nastasha Romanenko] from Metal Gear Solid * Eva Rosalene (co-protagonist) from [http://tothemoon.wikia.com/wiki/To_The_Moon_Wiki To The Moon]'' (PC Windows, Mac OS, Linux) * 'Rose' from ''The Legend of Dragoon * Scarlett 'from ''Venetica (PC Windows, Wine, Xbox 360) * '''The Scythian from ''Superbrothers: Sword & Sworcery EP'' * Setsuka 'from the ''Soul Calibur series * 'Shania '''from ''Shadow Hearts: From the New World * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Princess_Zelda '''Sheik (Princess Zelda)] from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * Huang Shuyi (Support Character) from [http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Battlefield_4 Battlefield 4] * Meryl Silverburgh' '''from the Metal Gear Solid series * 'Talim from the Soul Caliber series * '''Hiyoko Tousaka from the Hatoful Boyfriend series * Velouria Beastender Tartine (Vella) '''co-protangonist from ''Broken Age '' * Undyne and Alphys from Undertale * [http://www.giantbomb.com/vibri/3005-6323/ '''Vibri] from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vib-Ribbon Vib Ribbon] * [http://the-witchs-house.wikia.com/wiki/Viola Viola]' '''from [http://the-witchs-house.wikia.com/wiki/The_Witch's_House_(game) ''The Witch's House]'' '' * Xianghua 'from the ''Soul Caliber series * 'Zoey '''from ''Left 4 Dead series * Franziska von Karma, Maya Fey, Mia Fey, Pearl Fey, Ema Skye, Lotta Hart, Trucy Wright, Maggey Byrde, Wendy Oldbag and Penny Nichols from the [http://aceattorney.wikia.com/wiki/Ace_Attorney#Games Ace Attorney series]'' (Game Boy Advance, DS, WiiWare, iOS) * Lana Skye and Angel Starr from ''Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (Game Boy Advance, DS, WiiWare, iOS) * Kay Faraday from Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth and Gyakuten Kenji 2 (DS) * Elaine Marley from'' Monkey Island Series'' (iPhone, iPad, iPod Touch, Mac, PC, PS3 and Xbox 360) * Carla the Sword Master of Mêlée Island from ''Monkey Island Series'' (iPhone, iPad, iPod Touch, Mac, PC, PS3 and Xbox 360) * Alyx Vance from Half-Life 2 (Linux, Windows, Mac OS X , Xbox, Xbox 360, PS3) * Tresdin, The Legion Commander from ''Dota 2'' (Linux, Windows, Mac OS X) * Ellie (co-protagonist) from The Last of Us ''(PS3) and ''The Last of Us: Left Behind ''(DLC) (PS3) * Riley Abel (co-protagonist) from ''The Last of Us: Left Behind ''(DLC) (PS3) * Abigail Walker (Fetch) from Infamous: Second Son'' (PS4) and Infamous: First Light (DLC) (PS4) * Unknown name, co-hero from Gravity Ghost (indie game for GNU/Linux, Mac OS & Windows) * Catherine from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halo%3A_Reach Halo: Reach] (Xbox 360) * Bonnie MacFarlane from [http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:Red_Dead_Redemption Red Dead Redemption] * Xion from ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days'' (Nintendo DS) * Quiet from Metal Gear Solid 5: the Phantom Pain (placed here because of the high power of her character, however, some consider her attire racy and perceive her one way and I have placed her in an equally fitting section thusly) *Milla Vodello from Psychonauts ''(PC Windows, Mac OS) *Rochelle from ''Left 4 Dead 2 (PC Windows, Linux, Xbox 360) *Cynthia from Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum (Nintendo DS) * Ashe from Mega Man ZX Advent ''(Nintendo DS) * Ashley Williams from the ''Mass Effect series * Jack from the Mass Effect series * Sunny Emmerich from Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots * Para-Medic from Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater * [http://hydrophobia.wikia.com/wiki/Kate_Wilson '''Kate Wilson] from ''Hydrophobia'' * Lili Zanotto from [http://psychonauts.wikia.com/wiki/Psychonauts Psychonauts] * Pandora from God of War III * Tali'Zorah nar Rayya (vas Normandy) from the Mass Effect Series * Samara from the Mass Effect Series * [http://goldenaxe.wikia.com/wiki/Tyris_Flare Tyris Flare] in the ''Golden Axe'''' series * Diana/Wonder Woman from ''Injustice: Gods Among Us * Harleen Quinzel (alternate universe) from Injustice: Gods Among Us * Cassie Cage from Mortal Kombat X * Karin Kanzuki from ''Street Fighter V'' Villains *GLaDOS from ''Portal'''' (PC Windows, PS3, Xbox 360, Mac OS, Linux, Shield Portable) *SHODAN? from System Shock 2 (PC Windows, Mac OS X, Linux) *[http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Sofia_Lamb '''Sofia Lamb'] from [http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/BioShock_2 Bioshock 2]'' (PS3, Xbox 360, PC Windows, Mac OS X) * The Kotori Obake from [http://kirisame-ga-furu-mori.wikia.com/wiki/Kirisame_ga_furu_mori_Wiki ''Kirisame ga Furu Mori (Forest of Drizzling Rain)]'' (PC Windows, Mac, Linux) *[http://residentevil.wikia.com/Alexia_Ashford '''Alexia Ashford'] from [http://residentevil.wikia.com/Resident_Evil_CODE:_Veronica Resident Evil Code: Veronica]'' (Dreamcast, Gamecube, PS2, PS3, Xbox 360) *[http://residentevil.wikia.com/Excella_Gionne '''Excella Gionne'] from [http://residentevil.wikia.com/Resident_Evil_5 Resident Evil 5]'' (PS3, Xbox 360, PC Windows) *[http://residentevil.wikia.com/Cara '''Carla Radames'] from'' Resident Evil 6 (PS3, Xbox 360, PC Windows) *[http://venetica.wikia.com/wiki/Mistress_of_Assassins '''Misstress' (leader of the assasins)] from [http://venetica.wikia.com/wiki/Venetica_Wiki Venetica]'' (PS3, Xbox 360, PC Windows) *[http://venetica.wikia.com/wiki/Princess_Chiamaka '''Princess Chiamaka'] from [http://venetica.wikia.com/wiki/Venetica_Wiki Venetica]'' (PS3, Xbox 360, PC Windows) * [http://transistor.wikia.com/wiki/Sybil_Reisz '''Sybil Reisz'] from [http://transistor.wikia.com/wiki/Transistor Transistor]'' (PC Windows, PS4) * Alma from ''F.E.A.R. series * Chica from [http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Five_Nights_at_Freddy%27s Five Night's at Freddy's]'' (PC Windows, Android, iOS) * Old Chica and Toy Chica from [http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Five_Nights_at_Freddy's_2 ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2] (PC Windows, Android, iOS) * Tira 'from the ''Soul Caliber series * [http://metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/Fortune '''Fortune] from Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty * Dee Vasquez from Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (Gameboy Advance, DS, WiiWare, iOS) * Morgan Fey and Mimi Miney from'' Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Justice For All'' (Gameboy Advance, DS, WiiWare, iOS) * Dahlia Gillespie from the Silent Hill series * Dahlia Hawthorne from [http://aceattorney.wikia.com/wiki/Phoenix_Wright%3A_Ace_Attorney%3A_Trials_and_Tribulations Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations] (Gameboy Advance, DS, WiiWare, iOs) * Alita Tiala from'' Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney'' (DS) * Cammy Meele and Shih-na/Calisto Yew from'' Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth (DS) * The Lady from Brothers: A Tale of Two Sons (PC Windows) * Melano from the ''fault series * Wendy from Rule of Rose ''(PS2) * [http://the-witchs-house.wikia.com/wiki/Ellen '''Ellen'] from [http://the-witchs-house.wikia.com/wiki/The_Witch%27s_House_Wiki The Witch's House] (PC Windows) * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sarah_Kerrigan Sarah Kerrigan] from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Starcraft StarCraft] series * [http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Mileena Mileena] from the Mortal Kombat series * Hera from God of War III * Persephone from God of War: Chains of Olympus * Raven (alternate universe) from Injustice: Gods Among Us * Diana/Wonder Woman (alternate universe) from Injustice: Gods Among Us * Monika from Doki Doki Literature Club! * Queen Sectonia from Kirby: Triple Deluxe * Drawcia from Kirby: Canvas Curse * Claycia from Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Anti-Heroes and the Morally Ambiguous * The Boss from Metal Gear Solid series (on this list for spoiler reasons) * Athena from the God of War series * Catwoman/Selina Kyle from the Batman: Arkham series and Catwoman's Revenge DLC * Nyssa Raatko from Batman: Arkham Knight - Season of Infamy DLC * Rayne 'from the ''BloodRayne ''series * Alessa from the [http://silenthill.wikia.com/wiki/Silent_Hill_(franchise) ''Silent Hill] series Sexualized* Characters *Sophitia Alexandra from the [http://soulcalibur.wikia.com/wiki/Soulcalibur_Wiki Soul] series *Aphrodite from God of War III *[http://catherinethegame.wikia.com/wiki/Catherine '''Catherine] from [http://catherinethegame.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Catherine] **David Auerbach of Slate asks “Is this the most sexist video game of all time?” *'Catwoman/Selina Kyle' from the Batman: Arkham series and Catwoman's Revenge DLC *[http://hunted.wikia.com/wiki/E E'Lara] from [http://hunted.wikia.com/wiki/Hunted_Wiki Hunted: The Demon's Forge] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_characters_in_Planescape:_Torment#Fall-From-Grace Fall-From-Grace] from Planescape: Torment *EDI from the Mass Effect series *'Tyris Flare '''in the ''Golden Axe ''series *[[wikipedia:Kasumi_(Dead_or_Alive)|'Kasumi']] from the [[wikipedia:Dead_or_Alive_(series)|''Dead or Alive]] fighting game series and ''Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Vollyball'' *'Natalie' from the [http://epicbattlefantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Epic_Battle_Fantasy Epic Battle Fantasy] series *Shania from Shadow Hearts: from the New World *'The Sorceress' from Dragon's Crown *'Juliet Starling' from Lollipop Chainsaw *'Rayne '''from the ''BloodRayne ''series *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ada_Wong '''Ada Wong'] from ''Resident Evil'' series *'Nuna' from Never Alone (Kisima Inŋitchuŋa) ''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Never_Alone_%28video_game%29 *Quiet from ''Metal Gear Solid 5: the Phantom Pain (placed here only because of the look of her attire and how some may perceive her, however, mostly considered a highly over-powered character) Damsels in Distress *[http://residentevil.wikia.com/Sherry_Birkin Sherry Birkin] from Resident Evil ''(RE2, RE Darkside, RE6) *[http://metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/Emma_Emmerich '''Emma Emmerich Danziger'] (E.E) from Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty *'The Fat Princess from Fat Princess' *[http://westward.wikia.com/wiki/Maureen_Fitzsimmons Maureen Fitzsimmons] from Westward *Marian Kelly from the Double Dragon series *Pauline from the Donkey Kong series *Princess Peach/Toadstool''' from the Super Mario Bros. series. **She is kidnapped in 12 out of 19 games in the series. Later games have poked fun at this fact. *[http://legendofdragoon.wikia.com/wiki/Shana '''Shana] from The Legend of Dragoon *Princess Zelda from The Legend of Zelda ''series Anthropomorphic/Non-Human Female Characters * [http://okami.wikia.com/wiki/Amaterasu '''Amaterasu'] from [http://okami.wikia.com/wiki/Ōkami Ōkami] * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Sly_Cooper_characters#Inspector_Carmelita_Montoya_Fox Inspector Carmelita] from the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sly_Cooper Sly Cooper] series * [http://banjokazooie.wikia.com/wiki/Kazooie Kazooie] from the Banjo-Kazooie series (Nintendo and later Microsoft platforms) * Krystal from the StarFox franchise (Nintendo platforms) * Dixie Kong '''from the ''Donkey Kong Country ''series * '''Lammy from Um Jammer Lammy * [http://shadowhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Mao Mao] from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shadow_Hearts:_From_the_New_World Shadow Hearts: From the New World] * Rune from the fault series * [http://www.giantbomb.com/vibri/3005-6323/ Vibri] from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vib-Ribbon Vib-Ribbon] * Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Blaze the Cat, Rouge the Bat, Wave the Swallow, Vanilla the Rabbit, Shade the Echidna, Tikal the Echidna, and Zeena from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. All but Vanilla and Zeena have been fully playable at some point. *Karen Erra (a Newman/elf-like creature) in Phantasy Star Universe Episode 1 (Not playable but is a possible NPC teammate and plays an integral role in the plot, she however gets demoted to extra from Episode 2 onward) (She is also notable for being played by Erin Cahill, who played leader-figure Jen Scotts in Power Rangers Time Force and the first female proganaist of the Call of Duty franchise, Chloe "Karma" Lynch) *Laia Martinez from Phantasy Star Universe ''(Not playable but is a possible NPC teammate and plays an integral role in the plot from Episode 2 onwards, as well as being the central character on the boxart for the game's only paid expansion pack) http://www.ign.com/games/phantasy-star-universe-ambition-of-the-illuminus/ps2-890126 Female Options for Free Play *Nancy Drew in Nancy Drew'' series *Female Commander Shepard from Mass Effect series *Female Hawke from Dragon Age II *Female option of elven, human or dwarven background from ''Dragon Age: Origins'' *Female option of every race in the five-part'' Elder Scrolls'' series *Female option of every race in ''World of Warcraft'' *Female option of main character in all [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fallout_%28series%29 Fallout] games. *Female option for ''Pokemon games'' after 1999 *Female option for'' Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns'' *Female option in Saints Row series (starting with episode 2) * Female option in Fable II, and Fable III * Female option for Persona 3 Portable * Female option in ''Terraria'' * Female option in Stardew Valley * Borderlands ''series: female option for playable character * ''Fate ''series: female option for playable character * [[wikipedia:Jade_empire|''Jade Empire]]: female option for playable character * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lego_Batman:_The_Videogame LEGO Batman: The Video Game] - as well as two customizable characters that can be made female, once unlocked, players have access to these female characters during free play: ** Batgirl, Poison Ivy, Catwoman, Catwoman (Classic), Harley Quinn, and Freeze Girl * LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes ''- as well as ten customizable characters that can be made female, once unlocked, players have access to these female characters during free play: ** Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Huntress, Batgirl, Supergirl, Black Canary, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Catwoman, Lois Lane, and Vicki Vale ** ''Heroes DLC: Katana and Zatanna * LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham ''- as well as ten customizable characters that can be made female, once unlocked, players have access to these female characters during free play: ** Wonder Woman, Cheetah, Batgirl, Batgirl (1966), Black Canary, Bleez, Catwoman Catwoman (1966) and Catwoman (Pre-52), Cheetah (Robin Disguise), Cheshire, Giganta, Harley Quinn, Hawkgirl, Indigo-1, Miss Martian, Poison Ivy, Stargirl, Star Sappire, Supergirl and Supergirl (Classic), Wonder Girl, Wonder Woman (Cheetah Disguise), Zamaron Warrior, and Zatanna ** ''Man of Steel DLC: Faora and Lara Lor-Van ** The Dark Knight DLC: Selina Kyle (Dark Knight Rises) ** Batman of the Future DLC: Inque ** Arrow DLC: Canary (Arrow), Felicity Smoak, and Huntress ** The Squad DLC: Amanda Waller, Harley Quinn (The Squad), and Katana ** Bizarro DLC: Bizarra ** Heroines and Villainesses DLC: Batwoman, Killer Frost, Mera, Plastique, Power Girl, Raven, The Spoiler, Starfire, Terra, and Vixen * LEGO The Hobbit ''- as well as eight customizable characters that can be made female, once unlocked, players have access to these female characters during free play: ** Tauriel, Tauriel (Lake-town), Tilda, Sigrid, Galadriel, Rosie Cotton, and Mrs. Troll * ''LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures ''- as well as two customizable characters that can be made female, once unlocked, players have access to these female characters during free play: ** Marion, Marion (Cairo), Marion (Evening Dress), Marion (Night Gown), Willie, Willie (Evening Dress), Willie (Ceremony), Elsa, Dancing Girl, Willie (Dinner Suit), Willie (Pyjamas), Elsa (Officer), and Elsa (Desert) ** Unlock "Secret Characters" parcel during gameplay: Dancing Girl 2 (only available during ''Shanghai Showdown level free play) * LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues -'' as well as two customizable characters that can be made female, once unlocked, players have access to these female characters during free play: ** Marion, Marion (Crystal Skull), Willie, Elsa, Dancing Girl, College Female, Mannequin Girl, Mannequin Woman, and Peru Nurse * ''LEGO The Lord of the Rings - ''as well as ten customizable characters that can be made female, once unlocked, players have access to these female characters during free play: ** Arwen Evenstar (Ranger), Éowyn (Dernhelm), Rosie, Galadriel, and Éowyn * ''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes - as well as eight customizable characters that can be made female, once unlocked, players have access to these female characters during free play: ** Black Widow, Jean Grey and Phoenix, Storm, Invisible Woman and Invisible Woman (F.F.), Maria Hill, Aunt May, Black Cat, Elektra, Emma Frost, Gamora, Gwen Stacy, Liberty, Magneto Acolyte, Mary Jane Watson, Ms. Marvel, Mystique, Pepper Potts and Rescue, Polaris, Psylocke, She-Hulk, Spider-Woman, Squirrel Girl, Viper, and Wasp ** Asgard DLC: Sif and Jane Foster ** Super DLC: Dark Phoenix * The LEGO Movie Videogame - as well as eight customizable characters that can be made female, once unlocked, players have access to these female characters during free play: ** Gail, Wyldstyle, Wyldstyle (Hood), Wyldstyle (Old West), Wylestyle (Robot Disguise), Wyldstyle (Space), Unikitty, Queasy Kitty, Biznis Kitty, Astro Kitty, Wonder Woman, Cleopatra, FemBot, Witch, Lady Liberty, Mrs. Stratchen-Post, Cardio Carrie, Executive Ellen, Sharon Shoehorn, Ice Cream Jo, Calamity Drone, Ma Cop, and Velma Staplebot ** Wild West DLC: Rootbeer Belle ** using cheat code: Angry Kitty * LEGO Dimensions ''- The base game includes Wyldstyle from ''The LEGO Movie as one of the three main playable characters. Other female characters can be purchased separately to be used during gameplay: ** DC Comics Universe: Wonder Woman, Harley Quinn ** The LEGO Movie Universe: Unikitty ** Portal 2 Universe: Chell ** LEGO Ninjago Universe: Nya ** Wizard of Oz Universe: The Wicked Witch of the West ** LEGO Legends of Chima Universe: Eris * Minecraft: female option only available through customized character skins * Neverwinter Nights series: female option for every race * Rock Band 2: female option for all four band members * ''Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines'': female option of every clan race Miscellaneous *Eleys Mue from Galactic Civilizations 2 *Jenna Casey from Galactic Civilizations 2 *Wu Zetian from Sid Meier's Civilization V *Queen Elizabeth I from Sid Meier's Civilization V *Catherine the Great from Sid Meier's Civilization V *Isabella from Civilization V: Gods and Kings *Dido from Civilization V: Gods and Kings *Maria Theresa from Civilization V: Gods and Kings *Theodora from Civilization V: Gods and Kings *Boudica from Civilization V: Gods and Kings * Karrie 'Vandal' Norton from Dead Space iOS * [http://www.edge-online.com/features/sexism-sells-the-last-of-us-begs-to-differ/ a tough-minded leader - name that may contains spoilers] from The Last of Us * Anya Stroud, Sam Byrne and Bernie Mataki from Gears of War 3 *'Robin, Lark & Kiwi', the three female characters out of 6 pilots from PilotWings 64 (Nintendo 64) and perhaps also for each of the two other installments of the franchise (Super NES / 3DS) * Lilith 'from ''Borderlands * Elsa Lichtmann from L.A. Noire * 'Viola '''from the ''Soul Caliber series * [http://www.ittledew.com/characters/ '''Ittle Dew] from Ittle Dew * Polly from the Ace Attorney series * Anita from Thirty Flights of Lovin' ''(PC Windows, OS X) * Snow White from ''The Wolf Among Us * Irileth from ''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' * Celestia Ludenberg from Danganronpa Upcoming * Yandere-chan , Info-chan , Senpai (female option), Osana Najimi , Pippi Osu , Yui Rio , Yuna Hina, Koharu Hinata , Mei Mio ,Saki Miyu , Kokona Haruka , from Yandere Simulator . * Susato Mikotoba , Iris Watson, Jezail Brett, Nikomina Borschevic and Gina Lestrade from[http://aceattorney.wikia.com/wiki/Dai_Gyakuten_Saiban:_Naruhodō_Ryūnosuke_no_Bōken Dai Gyakuten Saiban: Naruhodō Ryūnosuke no Bōken]. Hope in upcoming games -''' to be checked' * an unidentified woman soldier from ''Titanfall *Sera, Cassandra Pentaghast, Vivienne, Josephine Montilyet, and Lelina from Dragon Age: Inquisition (November 2014) * List of games with female protagonist http://www.uvlist.net/groups/info/femaleprotagonist Category:Lists